


繁星闪烁之夜

by MonPetitSoleil



Series: 菲利普/路易十四 [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: A!Philippe, ABO, M/M, o!louis
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitSoleil/pseuds/MonPetitSoleil
Summary: ooc预警，菲利普是A，路易是O，本文年下。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

王太后实在是太害怕她的两个孩子会步路易十三和前任奥尔良公爵的后尘了。为了杜绝这种可能，她在菲利普很小的时候就把他打扮成女孩，认为这样法兰西的王权将永固。

然而事情并不是那么尽如人意。

原本王太后这样做最大的依仗是:两个孩子刚出生时都被预测能分化为Alpha。但在看到菲利普已经长得比大他两岁的王兄还要健壮高大时，王太后隐隐察觉出了不对。

王太后最后的侥幸在一天夜晚被打破了，被她寄以厚望的路易十四正式分化成Omega。

当邦当神色匆匆地请她过去时，不详的预感在心中愈演愈烈。

“陛下生病了，希望您能过去探望他。”邦当低声道，“只有您一个人。”

王太后心下一沉，看了一眼身边的侍女，挥手让她们退下。她来到路易的卧室门前，除了两位仆从远远地守着外，外面空无一人。

她深吸一口气，打开了卧室门。空气中弥漫着极其浓郁的玫瑰花夹杂着晒干的香根鸢尾的味道，随着房门的打开，涌入鼻腔。大床中央的鼓起蜷缩颤抖着，隐隐有几声啜泣声传来。王太后闭了闭眼。

身后的门被邦当关上，作为一位Beta——宫廷中所有的仆从都是Beta，他的感受并不如王太后的那么大，他只能隐隐地闻到一点香气，却不能分辨出这是属于Alpha的，还是omega的。然而国王陛下明显无力的状态实在没有办法让邦当把它当做Alpha的发情期（rut），而不是Omega的热潮期（heat）。所以他当机立断地疏散了周围的贵族和仆从，并请来了王太后。

而王太后，并非一位毫无准备的人。事实上，早在她察觉出不对时，她就已经开始为可能的意外做准备了。她摩挲着手中的小瓶子，在她发现邦当脸色不对时带上的小瓶子，走到床边。

王太后坐在床沿，轻轻掀开蒙在路易头上的被子，不出意外地看到一张潮红的满是泪痕的脸——他已经不清醒到无法继续他那“国王从不流泪”的坚持了。

王太后抚上她孩子的脸，然后轻轻抬起他的头，让他喝下瓶子里的宫廷秘药。

这是一种颇为温和的药剂，只能让Omega的热潮期得以最大程度的缓和，让他能够自己坚持过去，却并不能抑制住这次的热潮期。诚然，即便是这种这么温和的药剂也不能说毫无副作用，它会带来日后热潮期更大的反扑，但对比那些能够彻底抑制住一次热潮期的药剂而言，它已经温和许多。

而且还有菲利普，倘若菲利普能够像当年的测试结果那样，顺利地分化为Alpha，那么路易就能回归Omega的身份，毋需隐瞒得心惊胆战，法兰西也不需要。

但倘若菲利普分化为Beta，甚至同样是Omega，路易就必须继续服药，甚至要执行另一种能够隐瞒他Omega身份的方案。

作为一位母亲，她会为路易需要忍受这种痛苦而痛苦，就像当年她让菲利普穿上女装一样。但作为法兰西的王太后，这个她绝大多数时候的身份，她必须做好两手准备。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

国王生病了，任何人不得觐见。宫廷中有人传言路易十四要死了，因为王太后甚至开始和奥尔良公爵缓和关系，一时间菲利普身边的贵族们络绎不绝。

但菲利普知道为什么。

菲利普不可能在路易生病时无动于衷，但他无法光明正大地去，因为他的母亲和周围的贵族都认为，假如国王去世，他将是下一任国王，绝对不能跟着病倒。所以菲利普只能等待夜幕降临，在黑夜的掩护下偷偷地去探望他的兄长。

路易卧室门前甚至没有一个守卫，只有两个仆从远远地守着，菲利普皱了皱眉。但这也方便他的行动，他小心地推开门，闪身进去。

空气中弥漫着淡淡的香气，暗淡的月光投射进来，他看到了桌上摆放着华丽鲜艳的玫瑰，可能还有点其他的，应该是香根鸢尾磨粉制成的香料。这些味道让菲利普感到舒适，在路易还没生病的前几天，菲利普靠近他时会闻到这种味道，极淡，应该是在卧室里沾上去的。

菲利普把视线转移到床上，找到了他的兄长。月光下，路易眉头轻皱，神色迷离。

菲利普走到床边，凝望着路易，他甚至还发现路易眼下的泪水。他轻轻抚上路易的脸，想为他拭去眼泪。

但当菲利普的手触碰到路易时，灼热的温度吓了他一跳。菲利普不解路易在这个时候遣散侍从的做法。

或是感受到菲利普相对微凉的掌心，或是眷恋于肌肤的相触，路易的脸主动贴向菲利普，发出一声甜蜜的叹息，这引得菲利普微微笑了一下。

正当菲利普享受这片刻的温存时，他感觉到手心一阵炙热濡湿，他吓了一跳，飞快地收回手。

他惊疑不定地看向路易，然后发现那并不是他的错觉，路易的嘴半张着，薄唇泛起莹莹水光，舌尖在其中隐隐若显，脸上似甜蜜似痛苦。

路易的热潮期虽然因为药剂的作用而缓和下来，那种疯狂的酥麻空虚与极度渴望得到很大程度的减弱，取而代之的是一种细水长流的甜蜜敏感，但这种敏感太久得不到满足，仍然使他感到空虚难耐。

因为刚刚与菲利普短暂的肌肤厮磨，这种敏感放大，路易觉得他的脚尖都在发麻。他绞着双腿，不满地的呻吟一声，希望能引起给予他愉悦的人的注意。

菲利普有点发蒙，他看着床上扭动的身影，脑海中升起一个令人震惊的猜测。

这怎么可能！

菲利普无法控制自己的手伸入被子，伸向路易的睡袍。

我确认一下就好了，然后就会发现这个可笑的想法真的很可笑。

他探入他兄长的睡袍，分开他的双腿，沿着大腿而上，深入到滑腻的大腿根，最后，他的指尖触到了那个温热湿滑的穴口，因为太过滑腻而被吸入了一小节指头。

菲利普的手一下被夹紧，急促的惊喘呻吟传入耳边，而他的大脑一片空白。

菲利普记不清自己是怎样回到房间的，他还沉浸在那个不可思议的事实中，和那只发麻的指尖中。

那么，一切的不合理都有了解释。比如这场不能探视的病，比如那些似有若无的香味。

一个Omega，路易十四，法兰西的国王，竟然是一个Omega。

当晚，菲利普在繁杂的思绪中辗转反侧，终于在天蒙蒙亮时艰难睡去。

夜凉如水，窗外是璀璨的繁星，年幼的他和路易躺在床上，为外面那些不想让他们活着的贵族担惊受怕，他们要紧握着彼此稚嫩的手掌，才能让夜晚变得不那么冰冷。

“我终将成为法兰西最伟大的王，大权在握，没有人再敢在我们面前放肆。”路易发誓。

转眼，年幼的路易变成眼前散发着甜美气息的Omega。

他控制不住自己的靠近，他侧躺在床上，环过他的兄长。对方的双腿缠上来，身体极力扭动贴近。他亲吻着路易的额头，双唇划过路易的双眼，然后来到耳边，含住那柔软的耳垂，感受怀中的战栗。

场景再变，空旷的大厅混乱不堪，贵族们议论纷纷，他们讶异地看向同一个方向。

顺着他们的眼光看去，他发现了王座上的国王。

他看见他的兄长面容惨白，满脸颓靡。他看见他的路易在贵族们毒蛇般不怀好意的视线中惊慌失措，浑身发抖。

他想要上前去挡住那些放肆的恶毒的目光，却发现自己无法移动分毫。

他愤怒地呵斥着，焦急地挣扎着，终于，猛然向前，惊坐而起。

菲利普茫然地看向窗外的天光，仍沉浸于梦中的情感，愤怒，无力，泪流满面。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

菲利普站在走廊上，看着他的母亲和邦当走进路易的卧室。

他们是知情者，他想。

王太后出来的时候，看见菲利普独自静默地站在走廊上，目光越过她，凝望着卧室的方向。远处是三三两两的贵族，时不时扭头打量着他，却没有人敢上前。

直到王太后站在他面前，菲利普才把视线转向她。

沉默。

“他好些了吗？”菲利普开口。

王太后露出一丝微笑，点点头，“很快，你就会看见你健康的王兄。”

菲利普扯了扯嘴角，“那真是太好了。”

 

 

几天后，国王病愈。

漆黑的夜被灯火照得通明，周围坐着优雅的贵族，他们或是赞叹于表演的精彩绝伦，或是偶尔看向国王，与同伴窃笑私语。

菲利普坐在路易身旁，心不在焉，底下的纵情声色无法像平常一样吸引他。

“是什么占据了你的心，我的弟弟？”路易侧头向他微笑，“宴会不能使你快乐起来吗？”

你，菲利普心想。“刚病好就举行宴会，不会让你更加劳累吗？”菲利普惊叹于路易能在变故后如此之快地恢复常态。

路易嘴角僵硬了一瞬，随即又为菲利普的关心柔和下来，他扬起更大的微笑，“正相反，宴会驱散了我的疲倦。”

他向菲利普举起杯，“庆祝我的痊愈？”

菲利普回敬，“确实值得庆贺。”

饮罢，菲利普看着下面早已走动开来的贵族，邀请道：“你想下去走走吗？”

路易微微一笑，站了起来，“走吧。”

他们来到一处安静的草坪，远处的喧闹似乎蒙上了一层纱。

“你刚刚问我，是什么占据了我的心，”菲利普望向远处嬉闹调情的贵族，“前些天我做了一个梦，梦见我们小时候，那段四面楚歌的日子。”

路易轻笑，“记得当初夜里只有我们两人的时候，我们睡在床上一起看窗外的繁星，”他顿了顿，“我向你发誓，贵族们不再会是我们的威胁，因为我会成为法兰西最伟大的王。”

察觉他话里的些许晦暗，菲利普转过身，正色地看着路易，“现在我们已不需要害怕。”他张开双手，“你做到了。”

路易上前回应这个拥抱，有一丝不自在，毕竟他刚过热潮期，但弟弟熟悉的气息让他放松下来。

松开对方，他们继续在草地上漫步。

路易看着前方，“如今我已大权在握，贵族向我们屈膝，”他放轻声音，像是喃喃自语，“我也将会成为一位伟大的国王。”

“你会的。”菲利普低声回答。

感受到菲利普语气中的笃定，路易看了他一眼，浅绿色的双眸盈满笑意，“我记得当时的星空就像今晚的一样迷人。”

“确实。”

“我记得……”

 

……

 

菲利普坐在窗边，慢悠悠地晃动手中的酒杯，目光落在失去灯光后显得更加璀璨的星空。

他想起之前与路易的拥抱。

路易身上传来的淡淡的玫瑰掺杂着香根鸢尾香料的味道，不一样，极像，但不一样，那不是之前的味道。

不过这大概是他们想到的最接近的味道了，若非靠得极近，确实很难发现。就算有人在路易热潮期前期闻到他的气味，也只会以为是被花和香料沾上的，骗过Beta们绰绰有余了。除非正当热潮期遇上Alpha或Omega，这将会是很成功的伪装。

然而，这样的伪装再成功也很难长久，从未有过Omega担任君主的先例，他们太容易受到Alpha的影响了。

但除去Omega的身份，路易确实很适合国王这个位置。

事实上，母亲对他们教育的差别不仅仅体现在是否穿着女装方面。

路易自小就作为一位国王被教育长大。他学着喜怒不形于色，学着肩负责任，学着如何成为一个国家的标志。

就像一座充满神性的，不能拥有自我的神像，菲利普嘲讽地想。

但他想走下来，从今往后回归普通人的行列吗？

不，他不想。

他现在是一位合格的国王了，将来也会是一位出色的君主。

菲利普将杯中的酒一饮而尽，想起那倒映出星河的双眼。

假如这是你所希望的，那么……


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

 

菲利普借口去了一趟他的裁缝那里，回来时手中多了一瓶药剂。

他猜测路易是服用过缓和剂的，毕竟正常的Omega热潮期不会那样温和。而且菲利普不觉得在路易以生病为借口后，他使用这个理由能瞒过他的母亲。

所以他手中的药剂是一瓶药力更强的抑制剂。

这可以帮助他抑制住发情期，掩盖他的Alpha气息，但与Omega抑制剂一样，不能长期使用，他最多也只能隐瞒两三年。

菲利普现在只能寄希望于，这两三年内事情会有转机。

春秋几度轮转，王太后感觉自己大限将至，而菲利普却迟迟不分化，不得已，她决定启用最后的方案。

是夜，路易穿着睡袍，独自坐在卧室里。

他正处于热潮期，但这次却没有服用任何药剂，这让他不太清醒。

他想起他母亲的话，那确实是唯一的方法。让Alpha为他做暂时的，甚至永久的标记，这样他就不用太担心热潮期的问题，最重要的是，他身上会染上Alpha的气息。

 

今晚的夜色很美，菲利普站在走廊上，欣赏着夜空中那些承载着他或痛苦或美好记忆的繁星。

然后，他看见了邦当。

邦当左手拿着烛台，右手牵着一个穿着斗篷的人，看身高，应该是个男人，而且不是路易。

这有点奇怪，而且这个时候应该是路易的热潮期，邦当作为为数不多的知情者，为什么会离开路易身边？

菲利普不由地跟了上去。

一路上没有遇到一个人，没有守卫，没有仆从，安静得过分。

他看见他们来到一扇房门前，邦当打开门，让那个男人进去，他自己却关上门，准备离开。

菲利普闪身躲进黑暗中，直到看不见邦当的身影，才慢慢地走出来。看了那个房间一眼，菲利普皱了皱眉，他不知道那个男人是什么人，也不知道邦当让他以这样奇怪的方式来到这里有何用意。菲利普犹豫了一会，还是选择转身离开。

走过几个拐角，菲利普正打算回房间，却发现远方有一点亮光，是去而复返的邦当。

还有，路易。

菲利普后退几步，突然转身，飞快地往回跑。

怒气逐渐斥满他的胸腔。菲利普回到那扇门前，打开。里面比外面更昏暗，没有一丝亮光，窗帘拉得严丝密缝。

嗅着空气中淡淡的Alpha的气息，菲利普走了进去，反手关上门。

“你…”，陌生的Alpha刚想说话，就被空气中突然爆发出的更加强大的Alpha气息压得喘不过气来。

菲利普顺着声音来到这位可怜的Alpha面前，一把把他敲晕。他拖着这个男人来到一个角落，用领结束住他的手脚，并把他塞到桌子下。想了想，菲利普摸索出他随身携带的Alpha抑制剂，全部灌进了昏迷中的陌生人口中，期间菲利普碰到了这人脸上的布料，发现他被蒙住了双眼。

回到之前陌生Alpha的位置，坐下，菲利普努力平息自己莫名的怒气。他有些怨恨他们为了王位不择手段，又心疼于路易的不择手段。

门口传来声响，菲利普坐在一旁，面无表情地看着房门打开，又关上。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章ooc预警！  
> 文风突变预警！！  
> 海棠文风预警！！！  
> NC–17预警！！！！

Chapter5

 

打开门的一瞬，强大的Alpha气息扑面而来，路易早已处于热潮期的身体差点跪倒。他有那么一瞬间的退缩念头，但此趟的目的与本能又支撑着他走进房间。

房门关上，路易终于能分辨出空气中弥漫的气息，那是白兰地的气味，相对于柔和的干邑白兰地，这位Alpha的味道更倾向于雅文邑的，浓烈、狂野，又隐隐透出一股紫罗兰的香气。

路易的头更晕了，他被这样迷醉的，又充满侵略性的气息包围，像是一只手，肆意抚弄他的身躯。

湿润的穴口不由地收缩了一下，蜜穴深处愈发酸软，涌出的汁液顺着大腿滑落，所过之处撩起阵阵麻痒。

空气中浓烈的白兰地渐渐混入Omega的香气，那种玫瑰与香根鸢尾的味道，不是他们刻意通过花与香料遮盖的，独属于路易的味道，更加优雅，更加华贵。

菲利普粗喘了几下，他感觉自己被诱发了发情期。

拇指重重抚过手上的戒指，菲利普站了起来，没有在意紧绷的裤子，他一步一步地走向那个诱人气息的聚集地。

对方每一次的落地都像落在路易的心头，他强撑着他身为国王的尊严，但身体却愈加柔软。终于，在感受到对方喷在他脸上的鼻息时，路易瘫倒在对方怀里。

菲利普一手环住他兄长的腰，感受丝滑睡袍下的温热，一手顺着手臂滑下，抓住他的手腕，举至唇边。他用他秀美的双唇在那手腕内侧轻轻摩挲，感受着皮下的脉动，然后伸出舌头，重重地划过覆盖在血管上的单薄肌肤。

路易浑身一颤，那种灼热的濡湿的酥麻从手腕传上心头，他从未想过自己的手腕也能敏感至此。

这种弱势的感觉让路易有些抗拒，他想要推开对方，却在搭上去的时候不由自主地改为纠缠。他的一条大腿磨蹭着Alpha的腿侧，让彼此的下体相互研磨，但这快感实在太过细微，远远不足以填满体内无休止的空虚。路易把头抵在Alpha的颈侧，皱眉轻喘。

纵然再想继续下去，这里却不是个好地方。

菲利普抱起路易，对方赤裸的双腿立刻紧紧地缠在他腰间，他一边揉弄着手上柔软的双臀，一边摸索着穿过小客厅，来到卧室。

关上门后，菲利普把人放在床上，空出手来脱下自己的衣服。

然后，覆了上去。

Alpha灼热的身躯压在上方，路易感觉体内火热难耐，欲火撩遍他的全身，最后聚集到酥麻的小腹。

他已经做好受伤的准备，毕竟一个发情中的Alpha毫无理智可言，但就算是这样，Omega也能从中得到快感，热潮期让他们也只知道被插入。

但Alpha此时落在路易眼睑上，鼻尖上，嘴唇上的吻却饱含温情，惹得路易轻叹了一声。若非抵在大腿间的灼热，路易会错以为处于情热中的只有他一人。

菲利普将路易的睡袍撩起，堆在胸口，用一只手垫住他兄长的脖子，轻轻摩挲着颈后的腺体，另一只手在滑腻的腰肢间游弋。双手灼热的温度与微凉的空气形成鲜明对比，引起身下人一阵阵战栗。

而后，公爵低头含住国王胸口的茱萸，舌头在上面轻弹挑逗，直至那柔软的嫣红挺立成坚硬的小肉粒。

公爵弯了弯嘴角，重重地吸了一口那熟透了的地方。

“嗯……”

胸前的酥麻让路易忍不住泄出一声呻吟，原本昏昏沉沉的大脑被惊醒了一瞬，但又很快被插入身后的手指抚弄得失了神。

菲利普把手指探入那泛滥成灾的蜜穴，他艰难地在发情期中保持理智，忍住想要换成性器长驱直入的欲望，抽插扩张起来。

路易眼中蒙上一层水雾，绞紧体内奸干着他的手指，感受着这从未体验过的销魂快感。

Omega处于发情期的特殊体质很快让路易作好了被Alpha插入的准备。感觉已经差不多了，菲利普抽出手指，猛地把路易翻转过去。他拿过一个枕头，垫在他还没反应过来的兄长身下，自己顺势伏了上去。

菲利普含吮舔舐着路易颈后散发着甜美气息的腺体，五指扣住路易放在脸边的手，硕大的顶端抵住泥泞不堪的蜜穴，色情地打着转。他感觉自己的性器被那一张一合的穴口含吮着，就像那一晚被含住的那根指头，酥麻，湿润。

菲利普深吸一口气。

他有些分不清他今晚的所作所为究竟是因为一时冲动，还是因为从那一晚开始深埋在心底的欲念，亦或是更早之前就变质了的其他感情。

但无所谓了，他现在只想拥有路易，只有这一次。

菲利普低头咬破了路易颈后的腺体，同时挺身把性器挤了进去。

湿滑的穴口被顶开，酥麻的甜美的快感从穴口扩散至深处，引得深处的肉壁不满地相互蠕动，分泌出更多的情液。空气中的气息因为暂时标记渐渐交融，路易更加情动，他不由地夹紧穴口，想要留住这给予他快乐的灼热。

很快，他便得偿所愿。

穴口的性器缓慢而坚定地寸寸深入，重重湿滑的软肉被撑开到极致，渐渐撑成Alpha性器的形状。

路易觉得自己被撑得下体酥麻，他一时间甚至感受不到自己的双腿。

终于，深处的肉芯被触碰到了，那一瞬间的刺激从被性器抵住的肉芯炸了开来，引得路易大脑阵阵发麻，他无力地绞紧下体，这次却终于能感受到另一个人撑在里面的灼热的性器，而不再仅是肉壁间徒劳地相互安慰。

“啊啊……嗯啊……！！”

身后快速的抽插让路易大脑一片空白，他张嘴喘息着，雾蒙蒙的双眼无神地望向黑暗的虚空。

空气中的水声越来越密集，一想到身下之人的身份，菲利普便有些疯狂。

他觉得这个姿势有点使不上力，便半跪了起来，性器离开蜜穴，发出“波”的一声。

菲利普提起路易的腰臀，使他作出上身伏在床上，只高高翘起双臀的姿势。

这种姿势太过淫荡羞耻，路易刚要挣扎，那根虎视眈眈的硕大性器又重新肏了进来，狂风暴雨般落在敏感的肉芯上。钻心的酸意充斥着整个蜜穴，冲散了路易所有反抗的念头。

菲利普感受着路易无意识地迎合，目光沉了沉，他缓下动作，挺身在那肉芯处研磨画圈。他的性器还有小半截没进去，这是自然，Alpha的性器本来是为进入Omega的生殖道做准备的。

察觉到Alpha的目的，被情欲快感冲昏头脑的路易惊醒过来。

他会被永久标记的。

“不，不要进去！”他惊慌失措地说出今晚与陌生人的第一句话，并撑起仅剩的一点力气，向前爬去。

菲利普下意识地把路易拉了回来，退出了一小截的性器重新插了进去，划过湿软敏感的甬道，重重地杵在那个肿胀的肉芯上面，强烈的酸麻快感如烟花般在路易脑中炸开。

这位国王在黑暗中瘫软了下来，半张着嘴，无声的喘息着。路易现在已无力思考，无力逃离，唯有下意识地绞紧这在体内肆虐的凶器，但蜜穴却不懂主人的不甘，自顾自地涌出更多的汁液来讨好这位给予它快感的凶手。

Alpha的本能让菲利普拉回了他试图逃离的Omega，但同时路易的话终于在脑海中清晰出来。

菲利普顿了一下，虽然不甘愿，但还是努力让自己发昏的大脑冷静下来，他不能标记路易，他不想伤害他的王兄。

报复性地重重抽插了几下之后，菲利普努力地克制住自己继续深入的欲望。虽然动作依然迅猛，但每次快到生殖道的时候便快速退出，尽力避免触碰到生殖道口。

这个月光都无法透入的卧室一片昏暗，只有急促的喘息声与淫糜的水声飘荡在空中，被静谧无限放大。这一切让路易更加专注于身体的快感，那些酥麻的，甜美的，空虚的快感。

这样的快感从内壁间积聚，涌上胀痛的生殖道，惹得生殖道也变得酥麻酸软。Alpha的性器偶尔顶到了肉芯，生殖道中分泌的热流便喷涌而出。

而且，他的生殖道在打开……

路易一面在床单上蹭着他那被冷落得发痒的乳头，一面却慌乱不堪，他已经彻底地放开了自己的防线，万一Alpha不管不顾……

但他又抑制不住地希望Alpha不管不顾……

他无意识地向后送去，Alpha灼热的性器重重地顶到了生殖道口，啊……

失神的路易脱力地塌下腰，这样的姿势却将臀部抬得更高。

路易身体的变化菲利普自然有所察觉，他在甬道中抽插了十几下，惹得路易不自觉的抬臀勾引后，便假装不经意地顶到生殖道口，在那松软半开的地方研磨一圈后便迅速后撤。

这样的色情的玩弄中，路易只觉得穴道中越来越酸，穴中的性器却一次又一次破开收缩的穴肉，发出扑哧扑哧的水声。

“嗯、嗯、嗯嗯、啊！嗯啊！啊！！！”

在这越来越快的冲刺中，路易大腿绷直，穴道疯狂地痉挛收缩，情液从生殖道喷溅而出，极致的甜美的快感沿着脊椎，冲上大脑。

菲利普眉头紧锁，呼吸粗重，他猛然抽出性器，抵在路易的会阴上。

黑暗中，粗大的性器顶端胀大成结，精液喷满路易的腿间。

菲利普用成结的顶端轻轻地磨着路易还在高潮中张合着的穴口，静待着肉结消去。

卧室中唯余两人的喘息声。

高潮散去后，穴道的甜美已然消失，唯余下满腔的酥麻，而生殖道中的欲求与空虚却渐渐清晰起来，偏偏菲利普还徘徊在蜜穴口，一下又一下地将那穴口顶开。

路易眼神重新变得迷离，不由地塌腰抬臀，轻声喘息。

不知多久，菲利普感觉肉结已消去，在路易再次向后摆臀时，一举冲了进去。

“啊……”

淫荡的呻吟声再次在这满室的香气中响起……


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

距离那个糜乱的夜晚已过去了半个月，宫廷中仍然风平浪静。

当时菲利普趁着路易还没醒来便落荒而逃，他不清楚那位陌生Alpha有没有说出实情，但无论是路易还是邦当，都没有表现出任何异样。

有时候，若非路易身上散发出的淡淡的Alpha气息，菲利普会以为那不过是他的一场甜蜜的梦，是他日夜渴望的终于得以梦见的梦。

但很快，菲利普便无暇顾及这些似假还真的迷梦了。

本已重病的王太后放下了长久郁结于胸的忧虑，强撑的身体一放松下来，便陷入了无边的昏迷。

菲利普怀着对这位母亲复杂的感情，日日守候在王太后身边。往日对于被当做女孩教养的不甘在这时候淡去，那些相伴时的快乐与温情变得无比清晰。

他望向同样陪在病床前的王兄，想着他们母子三人一直相互陪伴至今，如今他们的母亲即将故去，今后只剩下他们兄弟二人了。

但无论再如何地不舍，诀别的时刻总是会来临。

这位奥地利的安妮在一天午后醒来，与她的两个孩子进行了最后的诀别，然后在病床上溘然长逝，结束了她可以算得上是波澜壮阔的一生。

菲利普抓住他母亲的手，心中悲痛难忍，终于在王太后闭上双眼时呜咽出声。

泪眼朦胧间，他望见站在床边脸色紧绷的路易，心中对于他这种时刻仍然要坚持他所谓的国王的尊严有点不满，但又觉得这样的路易可怜至极，他不禁朝着路易伸出手。

路易把视线转向菲利普，看着那只手看了半晌，才动了动他僵硬的躯体，把手搭了上去。

然后他便被菲利普拉到身边。

他们三人的手交握在一起，他感受到王太后微微发凉的手掌，感受到菲利普额头抵上去时脸上的泪水，浓重的痛苦使他内心一阵酸楚，但他却不能接受自己的这种软弱，所以便只能越发地僵立在那里，一言不发。

之后的葬礼是如此地漫长又如此地短暂，他们的母亲永远地离开了他们。

他们只剩下彼此了，菲利普想。

时间如同白驹过隙，转眼便过了一年。

半年前，路易身上因为临时标记沾上的Alpha气息早已几近于无，菲利普发现邦当再次带来了那位Alpha。

或是不愿有人插足于理应最亲密的两兄弟之间，或是出于Alpha对于自己Omega的独占欲，明明当时只想要一时的放纵，但当菲利普反应过来时，他已再次换掉了这位可怜的Alpha。

之后的日子，那个昏暗的小套房总是隔一段时间便响起暧昧的喘息。

国王或许发现了与他共度春宵的人并非原先定好的Alpha，或许没有；他也或许察觉出这位换掉的Alpha是他的弟弟，或许也没有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 王太后并没有刻意引导菲利普女装，法国男性贵族小时候都女装，大概七岁左右会穿回裤子，但菲利普是自己仍然热爱着女装，然后王太后没有阻止。
> 
> 百科上是说王太后有故意引导菲利普喜欢男人的嫌疑，然后我根据剧里菲利普说他三个月时就穿女装，理所当然地认为是王太后故意把菲利普当女孩养了。
> 
> 然后写到这我也不知道要怎么改，反正ABO也是架空，这就当本文私设了。


End file.
